The invention relates to novel X-ray intensifying screens. More specifically, the invention relates to fluorescent screens of the type used to absorb an image pattern of X-radiation and to emit a corresponding pattern of longer wavelength eIectromagnetic radiation. The invention additionally relates to certain novel phosphor compositions and to processes for their preparation.